onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Kabutomushi
Name So the name's finally been revealed, and rather than the usual zoan naming system (where the model is pronounced in English), Oda's decided to keep the models for these bug fruits in Japanese. Kabu has the ムシムシのミモデル'カブトムシ' (rhinoceros beetle). Bian has the ムシムシムシの実モデル'スズメバチ' (hornet). Is everyone fine with moving these to the Japanese names? 06:50, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine with it. 06:50, August 21, 2013 (UTC) no why japanese the official language is english and in that case there are people who dont understand this name Kabutomushi.Gunner 29 (talk) 21:17, August 21, 2013 (UTC) The official name of the devil fruit is what Oda himself calls it. People don't know what "gomu" means either initially but that's what the fruit's page is called nevertheless. Also, there is an english translation in the infobox so no biggy.Vazelos3 (talk) 07:28, August 22, 2013 (UTC) im down with using the japanese names-- 16:00, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Names of fruits are japanese.Salamancc (talk) 16:07, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but they don't usually use the Japanese name for the animal. 21:23, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Oda named this one japanese.--Salamancc (talk) 00:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC) If it's what Oda used, I'm fine with it. 12:54, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Oda is storytelling on his own way, which is somewhat freestyle on that kind of things. He is not the type of guy that will say: "Oh, wait! I used English names before, so I have to use english name now too!". We, as wikia, have not the luxurity to act so freely. We have to describe the manga with specific patterns and policy. So, if we used the english name in all the previous models, we cannot make exceptions now, just because Oda is "careless" on these things. In my opinion rename the fruit to english and add a trivia about Kabutomushi. K the AWC (talk) 13:50, August 23, 2013 (UTC) We do have a pattern. It's called naming the fruit the way Oda names it. You're the one suggesting we make an exception and break that pattern. And there was one other exception I forgot to mention: the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu. Are you suggesting we should change that to "Giant Buddha Statue"? 14:42, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Compare it to Dalton's fruit. His fruit in Japanese is called Model: Bison, bison romanized as baisan. We did the same thing a while ago with the Kurosai FR-U IV. We originally had it as Black Rhino, but upon closer inspection in comparison with the Brachio Tank V introduced in the same chapter, we changed it Kurosai. 15:55, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Baisan is the japanese pronounciation of Bison. Or Wolf, Leopard, Giraffe.Salamancc (talk) 17:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Ok, bad example. Look at Kaku's fruit. The name is actually jirafu and not kirin. Kabu and Bian are the reverse of that. 22:01, August 24, 2013 (UTC) To say the truth is getting wors for the devil fruit names some are written in english some in japanese....very bad decision anyway Gunner 29 (talk) 19:13, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Blame Oda, not us. 19:18, August 26, 2013 (UTC) DP tell me that manga site that say the fruit name is kabutomushi not rhinoceros beetle.Gunner 29 (talk) 19:46, August 26, 2013 (UTC) That won't help because they use the English names. 23:30, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Wait, so the pronunciations are hornetto and (however you pronounce rhinoceros beetle)? 00:21, August 27, 2013 (UTC) No. The names we have and that were used in the manga are Suzumebachi and Kabutomushi, the reason being they were written as such, using the actual Japanese words rather than spelling the English word in Japanese, which is how all other Zoans have been named up until now. These fruits break the system that's been used up until now. Hornetto would be correct if they adhered to the system. 00:35, August 27, 2013 (UTC) But oda named them japanese, he broke the system. Salamancc (talk) 10:59, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Again, I don't know why Oda named them the way he did, but that won't change how we do things around here, at least for the time being. 13:43, August 27, 2013 (UTC)